Enchantment
by guardianM3
Summary: After several months of the rebuilding of the castle of Kells, Prince Garrett's brother arrives. Temra is without leadership since Nemain and Torc have vanished. Trouble will ensnare the Knights and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: Hello readers, new and old. As some of you may know, this is the third story involving some of my original characters Macha and Aderyn (from "The Sacred Stone" and "Souls and Darkness"). I realize that the last two stories were about seven years ago, (time flies!), but I hope that everyone will enjoy this story. I do hope to write more MK stories, but I do have many other stories planned, and I need to work on my personal stories. There is never enough time.

* * *

Chapter 1: Griffin

Deirdre entered the courtyard, carefully avoiding the men carrying stones and other supplies for the new castle. The castle wasn't completed. The builders were working on part of the kitchen, the guards' quarters and the stables. The rebuilding of the castle of Kells had taken several months. Macha and Prince Ivar had helped with the designs to improve the building and its fortifications.

It had all been possible with the assistance of the kingdom of Reged and Aderyn's parents. Aderyn's parents had shown an interest in becoming allies with Kells and Reged. It had been a shock to everyone when Aderyn had revealed that she was the daughter of a king and a queen.

Deirdre's random thoughts stopped when she saw Rohan heading towards her. She worked on trying to ignore the immense fluttering of a hundred butterflies in her stomach and was able to, except for a handful of butterflies that wouldn't go away. She brought herself to a casual stop and waited, hoping that she would finally be able to tell him her feelings.

Rohan stopped before her and bowed. "Princess," he greeted politely and began to move away.

"Rohan, stop," she ordered. "I would like to speak with you."

He paused and looked to the right, avoiding her eyes. "I'm meeting Ivar. I'm helping him look for the Silver Chalice. I don't have time to talk, Princess." He took two steps away until she grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she pleaded.

He looked at her, his eyes clouding over so she couldn't read them.

"I need to go," he barked as he pulled away from her. "I don't have time for this, Princess."

Her ears reddened. "Fine. Go then!" She yelled, only allowing the tears to flow when he was out of sight. He had been ignoring her for the past few months. Maybe she had been wrong and that he didn't feel what she felt for him.

* * *

Garrett stood on the rocky shore, staring out at the waves that would endlessly slam against the rocks and then retreat towards the ocean. He watched the three ships, two from Aderyn's kingdom and one from Reged, dancing on the waves as the anchors kept the ships from crashing against the rocks. The wind that blew in from the ocean was cold and strong and on occasion, with the help of the waves, would spray him with the salty water.

He sensed Aderyn coming towards him, but he didn't turn to greet her. He wasn't surprised that she had found him.

He heard her stop and stand beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, her gaze was apparently looking at the ships below.

He turned and looked at the girl. Her hair was mostly silver; the effect of using the Amulet of Life, but it had started to return to its natural color that reminded him of the marigold flower. "I can't believe all of the help that your father and mother have sent to Kells."

"They want to have an alliance with Kells. And with Reged," she added.

He nodded. The destruction of Kells and Temra had brought the warring kingdoms together to fight against Tynan. Even though the truce had only been for a short time.

After the disappearances of Nemain and Torc, the people of Temra had been welcomed into Kells, even though there were still many that despised Kells. Many of the people Temra remained in the leaderless kingdom, separate and broken.

Garrett was lost in his thoughts, wondering why Aderyn had come to find him when he sensed someone coming towards them. "Hello, Garrett. Hello, Aderyn."

He turned around, surprised to see the Princess of Kells walking to them. "Deirdre, what are you doing here?"

She looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "I wanted to look at the ocean," she replied.

He didn't believe it for a second. He could see that her eyes were red from crying and he knew the cause. Anger filled him as well as thoughts about what he wanted to do to Rohan. Aderyn seemed to sense this and put a calming but restraining hand on his arm.

Deirdre lifted a hand and pointed out at the ocean. "There is a ship approaching. I see the Reged flag but I do not recognize the flag flying beside it."

He turned around and looked out. He narrowed his eyes. "It can't be," he whispered and then he turned and sprinted down the path. He could hear Aderyn and Deirdre following behind him.

He arrived at the beach within moments, the two princesses not far behind him. A small boat from the newly arrived ship was heading towards them, three figures in it. Two figures were rowing the boat while the other sat, patiently.

"Garrett, who is it?" Aderyn asked, standing next to him.

He didn't answer, as his eyes remained locked on the boat and on one figure in particular whose face became clearer as the little boat came closer to the shore.

A young man hopped out of the boat, without tipping it over and landed gracefully in the knee-deep water. A grin spread across his face. "Well, well, look whose here to greet me on my arrival."

"Griffin? It is you." Garrett exclaimed his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Yes, brother," the man responded once he was standing in front of Garrett. "I guess I gave you quite a surprise but look at these two beautiful ladies. You," he said, bowing to Deirdre, "must be Deirdre, the Princess of Kells. Your fiery beauty has been described to me many times." He then turned to Aderyn, with a polite and charming smile. "I'm sorry to say, that I do not know your name, dear lady, but I would be pleased to know."

She raised her chin slightly. "I am Aderyn."

"Ah, a lovely name for someone just as lovely." He gave her a bow.

Griffin turned back to Garrett. "Brother, I don't know why you are in such a state of shock to see me. I think if you remain in such a state, a bug shall wander into your mouth."

He promptly closed his mouth but continued to stare at his brother. It had been a long time since he had seen him and he was surprised that Griffin had come to Kells. Far back in his mind, he wondered what had brought his brother to these shores.

"Garrett, I didn't know you had a brother," Deirdre remarked.

Griffin laughed. "Oh, dear brother," he said, shaking his head, slapping Garrett playfully on the shoulder. "I can truly say that I am not surprised."

"Why are you here, Griffin?" He questioned.

"You've spent so much time here in Kells that I wanted to see it for myself." His eyes went to Deirdre and Aderyn. "I can see why you enjoy being in Kells."

Garrett didn't respond as Deirdre led Griffin away, telling him that she would enjoy showing the new arrival the kingdom of Kells.

"What's wrong, Garrett?" Aderyn asked, once the other two were out of earshot.

"Nothing is wrong, Aderyn. I was just surprised." He could feel Aderyn's eyes studying him as he walked away in the direction that Deirdre and Griffin had gone. He had not seen his brother since the day that he, Garrett, had become heir to the throne of Reged. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Apples and a Potion

Rohan had arrived in his village and headed to his hut. He was thankful that he didn't run into anyone on the way. He didn't want to have to explain his somber mood to anyone. His mind was still on the interaction he had had with Deirdre.

Rohan entered the hut that he shared with his best friend and fellow knight, Angus. He saw that Angus was resting on his bed and was surprised to see him. He thought that his friend would've been with Macha.

"Hello, Rohan. What are ye doing here?" Angus asked sitting up.

Rohan went to his side of the hut and pulled out a small trunk from underneath his bed. "I live here, Angus."

"Well, yes. I know that, but I thought that ye would be with Deirdre."

He felt a sharp pain in his heart. He wished that he could be with Deirdre, but it wasn't possible. He knew that his friend could tell his moods as easily as reading the current weather conditions by merely looking outside.

Angus sighed. "All right. I will just grab an apple to chew on while ye talk."

As Angus grabbed an apple from a pot next to his bed, Rohan sat down on his bed. The Mystic Knight of Fire waited for his friend to sit down before he began. "I know that Garrett broke off the betrothal between him and Deirdre."

His friend nodded his head and waved his hand, having already known all about it.

When he didn't continue, Angus finished the piece of apple and looked at him, his eyes never leaving the face of the Mystic Knight of Fire. "Why have you been ignoring Deirdre, Rohan?"

He hesitated and then shook his head. "Leave it be, Angus." He stood up and looked away from his friend.

The reformed thief took another bite, chewed and swallowed before he spoke again. "Ye need to speak with her."

He looked at his friend. "I cannot."

"If ye think she's upset about the end of the betrothal between her and Garrett, than ye, my friend, are an idiot."

He shook his head. "I know she's not upset about the breaking of the betrothal." He returned to looking through his trunk.

The Mystic Knight of Earth eyes turned thoughtful. "Ye know she has feelings for ye, but ye are not giving her the chance to tell ye."

"It doesn't matter," he responded, waving away the comment with a free hand. He wanted to believe that he could be with Deirdre but with his tarnished bloodline, he could never be enough for her.

Angus sighed softly.

"Rohan, are you there?" A voice called from outside the hut.

"Yes, Ivar," Rohan answered, glad for the interruption. "You may come in."

The Mystic Knight of Water entered, holding his Barbed Trident. He nodded politely to each of them in turn. "Are you prepared to help me search for the Silver Chalice?" Ivar addressed Rohan. He didn't have to mention that it was the fifth search for the item in the past couple of months.

"I am now," he replied as he pulled out an empty bag from his trunk. He closed the trunk and returned the trunk to its resting place.

"Still haven't found it." Angus commented taking the last few bites from the apple.

The prince shook his head. "No, it has still eluded me." He sighed, disheartened.

The reformed thief threw the core of the apple out the window and stood up. He rubbed his hands together and then clapped his dispirited friend on the back. "My friend, ye need a thief to find something that ye cannot find."

Ivar looked up at the reformed thief with one eyebrow raised and a grin lingering on his lips. "Is that so, my friend?"

Angus grabbed his Terra Sling Mace and slung it over his shoulder. "Of course, it is the only way to find anything of importance. Didn't ye know that?"

"I thought that was what the Crystal of Sight was for?" Rohan remarked.

"It hasn't worked for the Silver Chalice for some reason," Angus pointed out. "Even Macha doesn't know why the Crystal of Sight can't find the chalice. That doesn't mean that we cannot look for it ourselves." He grinned and walked out of the hut.

Rohan and Ivar exchanged looks that turned into chuckles. Ivar motioned for Rohan to go ahead of him. He obliged and he hoped that the search for the Silver Chalice would end at last so he wouldn't have to step foot in Temra again.

* * *

Macha handed Cathad the vial. "Nemain must be using magic to hide the Silver Chalice from Ivar. If it is Nemain," she added, since no one had seen the sorceress since Tynan had been defeated.

The Druid nodded his head somberly as he opened the vial and poured its contents into the cauldron. "We can only do what we can do."

Macha frowned but nodded her head. She felt useless. She knew that Ivar and Rohan had gone to search for the Silver Chalice again. It seemed though, after a half a dozen fruitless searches, it was lost.

Ivar wasn't giving up, which was admirable, but she had a feeling that the Silver Chalice wasn't going to be found in the ruins of Temra castle.

Her thoughts turned to Temra. The people of Temra were no longer monsters of Tynan's design. A majority of them had chosen to remain, leaderless and still angry with Kells. They blamed Kells for everything that had happened to them.

As she handed Cathad another vial, her thoughts went to Angus. When her thoughts were on the love of her life, she didn't hear what Cathbad said to hear at first.

"Macha?"

"I'm sorry, Cathad. My thoughts were elsewhere."

"Quite understandable," the Druid replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "We should give some of this to the king." He held up the cup that held the potion that he had taken from the cauldron. "He hasn't been feeling well."

Macha nodded and followed the Druid to the throne room.

As they entered the room, she saw someone sitting at the table next to Garrett whom she didn't recognize. Then she saw that he had the same nose as Garrett but that was as far as the likenesses went. The man was taller and had more muscle. His hair leaned toward a reddish-blond, and his eyes were of a dark green, like the color of moss hidden beneath a tree's shadow.

The young man grinned widely and rose from his chair.

"This is my brother, Griffin." Garrett introduced once he stood up. "This is Cathad, the King's advisor and Druid. That is Macha."

Griffin bowed politely to both of them. "It is an honor to meet both of you."

"Welcome, Prince Griffin," the Druid said with a bow. He placed the goblet in front of the Conchobar.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you," added Macha.

"Prince Griffin was informing us about his arrival to Kells," remarked King Conchobar.

While Griffin talked about wanting to come to Kells since he had heard stories of the Mystic Knights, Macha glanced at the others sitting at the table. Aderyn was quiet and her face was polite but impassive. Deirdre held her head high, but her eyes were a little red and it was apparent that she had a forced smile on her face. She knew that Rohan had been avoiding Deirdre and now it appears that he was breaking the princess' heart.

She would have to have a word with her brother. She focused her attention back onto Griffin. She focused her attention back onto Griffin and his current tale of his trip to Kells. 

* * *

Angus kicked a stone with his boot and sent it tumbling down into the Temra catacombs. They had been searching for hours, and they still hadn't discovered the Chalice. He pulled an apple out of his pocket and took a bite. He saw Rohan give him a look, so he offered his friend the apple. The Mystic Knight of Fire declined with a wave of his hand.

"So, what's next?" Angus questioned, after swallowing another big bite from his apple.

Ivar sighed. "I guess Macha is correct and that Nemain does have the Silver Chalice."

"We did find some spell books and these other objects that Cathad and Macha should look at," Rohan pointed out as he pointed to the sack that he had set on the ground.

Angus nodded his head. Dark memories were starting to enter his mind, so he turned around and looked at his friends. "We may as well head out. The Silver Chalice is not here and we have nothing else to look for."

Ivar reluctantly agreed with the nod of his head and Rohan picked up the sack and slung it over his shoulder.

Angus heard something like the rapid flapping of wings; he spun around and saw a large, sable, raven.

The raven grasped the sack in its talons and ripped it away from Rohan's shoulder.

"Return that sack, Nemain," Rohan ordered as he withdrew his sword.

The raven morphed into a devious woman. She raised her nose into the air and glared at the three Mystic Knights below her.

"These belong to me!" Nemain exclaimed.

"Where is the Silver Chalice?" Ivar shouted, anger flaring in his eyes he pointed his Barbed Trident at the sorceress.

"It's been destroyed," she replied maliciously.

"I do not believe you, witch," Ivar spat.

Nemain flung her head back and cackled.

"Temra is free from you, Nemain. There is nothing for you to rule," Rohan declared.

"You would be wrong about that, Draganta. Or should I call you the Prince of Temra?" she sneered before she turned back into a raven. With her talons, she lifted up the sack and flew away.

"We need to warn the others about Nemain's return," Ivar said as he turned around and ran in the direction of Kells.

Angus looked at Rohan whose face had paled. He met his friend's eyes, but Rohan turned away and rushed away. Angus frowned and as he followed his friend, he was worried about Rohan and he hoped that the feeling of dread was not indicative of things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from it.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Search and a Feast

Garrett stood next to the window, while Griffin was sitting at the table with Conchobar, Deirdre and Aderyn. Macha and Cathad had returned to the Druid's chambers. His brother was regaling them with an amusing tale from his elusive travels.

The telling stopped as the Mystic Knights of Fire, Water and Earth rushed into the room. Each of them was red in the face and out of breath. Ivar went to the tray that held a pitcher of water and several goblets. Angus leaned over and placed his hands on his thighs, coughing. Ivar stood up and handed the cup of water to Angus, who grabbed it with a nod of his head in thanks and drank.

Rohan bowed to the king before he spoke. "Nemain has returned." He waved away an offer of water from Ivar.

"What?" Garrett exclaimed.

"Yes, we saw her at the ruins of Temra castle," Ivar explained.

"She took a sack that we had used to collect magical items that we were going to bring to Cathbad for safe keeping," Angus added, swinging the goblet around and spilling the water that he hadn't drank.

"This all sounds horrible. Perhaps one of you could fill me in?" Griffin asked looking pointedly at his brother.

"We should start an immediate search," Garrett suggested, ignoring his brother.

"I don't believe that would do much good because we've been looking for her for awhile now and we haven't found where she's been hiding," Angus pointed out. "She's as slippery as a wet fish." The Mystic Knight of Earth remarked with a frown. "Ugly as one, too," he added with a grin.

"I'll alert Macha and Cathad," Aderyn offered as she stood up and took off.

Garrett watched her as she bounded away. He felt something he had never felt before but he pushed it aside to focus on the current problem.

"We should search and see if we are able to find her." Rohan suggested as he looked at the king. Conchobar nodded his head in agreement. With that, the Mystic Knight of Fire turned around and headed out the door.

Angus and Ivar each bowed to the king before following Rohan's path out the door.

Garrett frowned and wondered what good it would do when they had already done a thorough search of Kells and Temra. "I'll go retrieve Aderyn and we'll catch up to the others." Garrett bowed to Conchobar and glanced at Deirdre, wondering why she hadn't said a word.

"I'll come with you, Garrett," Deirdre said as she rose from her seat.

"I'll join in your search." Griffin stood up and bowed to the king. He motioned for Deirdre to go ahead of him.

As he followed the Princess of Kells and his brother out of the door, he reflected on the look that Rohan had on his face when he had entered the room and seen Deirdre sitting next to Griffin and laughing at what the new arrival had said. He had seen her ears redden and Rohan look away, as though he was ashamed and possibly angry.

He had thought that after the end of the betrothal that Deirdre would have rushed to Rohan and told him her feelings or Rohan would have told Deirdre his feelings for her. He didn't know what was holding either of them back but he decided that he was going to have a chat with the princess. He couldn't bear to see her so unhappy.

* * *

The long search for Nemain had been unsuccessful. Macha had tried using the Crystal of Sight to try to find the location of the sorceress, but it had showed only darkness. The Mystic Knights and Griffin had returned to the castle just after the sun set, disheartened and exhausted.

While they had been away, King Conchobar had set up a surprise. He had the kitchen staff prepare a welcoming feast for Griffin. It seemed that he had known that they would need something to help lift his or her spirits.

It was almost an hour into the massive feast and the new arrival had all of them laughing and asking for more stories, except for Garrett who was unusually quiet.

"I remember the wild boar that we wanted to have as part of the Mid-Winter feast," Griffin began as he looked pointedly at Garrett.

Garrett felt his pulse quicken and could feel his face beginning to warm. "No, Griffin, I don't believe that they wish to hear about the boar."

"You didn't use your skills with beasts to hunt the creature?" Angus asked with one raised eyebrow.

Garrett frowned and raised his head high as he turned his head to look at the Mystic Knight of Earth. "No. Of course not, Angus. Griffin and I are noble hunters."

"Yes, yes of course," Griffin agreed as he grabbed a piece of meat of his plate. "Except, when a baby boar with tiny tusks hit you in the rump," he smirked as he put the food in his mouth.

Laughter filled the room, except from Garrett who shot his brother an incensed look. He felt the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks and he picked up his goblet to hide the redness.

Angus asked for a thorough telling of the story, which Griffin was happy to oblige while Garrett tried to focus on something else, anything else, which is when his eyes lingered on Aderyn and remained there.

* * *

Macha had noticed that Rohan had been brooding during the feast. She knew what, or more accurately, who was the cause of his mood. When Rohan rose and excused himself, she waited for him to leave the room before she got out of her seat. Angus stood up from his chair but she shook her head, and waved her hand, asking him to remain. He nodded his head and sat back down, turning his attention to Ivar who had begun a story about a mystical tree.

She rushed down the hallway and when she called out to him he stopped but he didn't turn around.

"I'm about to head home, Macha. It's been a long day." He responded as he took a couple of steps away from her.

She frowned and she realized that she should have taken the time to speak to him sooner. "Dear brother, you are an idiot."

He stopped and turned around. "That's what Angus said this morning. Have you two been talking?" He joked but he couldn't keep the grin on his face.

She shook her head. "This is about you and Deirdre."

"There is nothing between me and Deirdre." He sighed when she gave him a skeptical look. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. Why do you believe it doesn't?"

He looked away from her. "I cannot be with Deirdre because of my…history."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother is Maeve, formally the Queen of Temra. Angus told me," she filled in when he gave her a questioning look.

"Now you see why Deirdre and I...we can't….we just can't," he stammered his face revealing the pain and misery that he had been feeling.

"No. I do not," she stated firmly as she gently squeezed his shoulder. "We share the same father, Rohan. Tynan was evil, but just because we share his blood doesn't make us evil or unworthy to be loved by someone. No matter if that someone is a reformed thief turned into a knight or a princess."

Macha went to stand in front of Rohan, making certain that his somber brown eyes were looking into her green eyes. "You are nothing like your mother, or our father, Rohan. You cannot continue to believe that you will become like either of them. You are a good, decent, brave knight who cares and fights for others."

"Ivar said the same thing."

She smiled at him. "He is very wise."

"I don't know if I can take that chance."

"The chance that you might hurt her," she filled in, understanding perfectly. "People tend to hurt the ones they love for a number of reasons, but that risk is worth it."

"I do not believe the risk is worth it."

She smiled knowingly. "It is worth it. Trust me, brother."

"Even if I tell Deirdre…" he paused.

"If you speak from your heart, the words will always be right."

"Thank you, Macha. I will ponder your words."

"It is your choice to make, Rohan. I caution you though, not to take too long." She hugged him, knowing that he needed one.

He thanked her before he rushed off.

As she watched him go, she hoped that he would follow his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Knockout

Garrett waited in the hallway outside of Deirdre's room. He had been pacing for twenty minutes since the sun had risen. He knew that she was there because he had checked with the guards to see if she had been out of her room.

Several rehearsals of conversations went through his mind as he tried to think of a way to find a way to bring up Rohan with Deirdre. When he heard her door open, he turned around and all those conversations vanished from his mind.

"Good morning, Deirdre," he greeted warmly with a smile when the princess had stepped out of her room.

"Good morning, Garrett," she replied as she shut the door to her room. Her eyes changed from surprise to suspicious, as she looked him.

He cleared his throat knowing that the best way to talk to her was to be direct. Of course, he didn't know how the princess would react and he steeled himself against her lashing tongue. "Deirdre, I thought that you were going to speak with Rohan?"

He watched the princess carefully, seeing an unusual look upon her face and in her eyes. That look of unusual vulnerability made him want to hold her but he knew that would accomplish nothing.

"I did," she remarked as she looked away from him. "I mean, I tried to speak with him. He hasn't been around." She squared her shoulders, looked at him and raised her chin. "None of this is your concern."

"Of course, it's my concern," he said softly.

Her eyes flashed with that well-known red-haired fire. "Stay out of it, Garrett," she spat.

He was about to argue, when Griffin entered the hallway and walked up to them. "Good morning, Princess. Good morning, Garrett." He looked from Deirdre to Garrett and back again. "Ah, yes, sorry to interrupt," he smiled widely.

Deirdre nodded her head in polite greeting while Garrett sent an annoyed look at his brother.

Griffin cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "Want to have a bout, brother? Once you've finished speaking with the lovely Princess, of course."

"Griffin, I don't have time," he began, giving his brother a not so subtle look to leave.

"I would enjoy a bout, Prince Griffin," she said as she stepped around the Mystic Knight of Forest and walked over to Griffin.

He smiled as he bowed to Mystic Knight of Air. "I would be honored to battle with someone as strong as she is beautiful."

He frowned as he watched Deirdre accept Griffin's offered arm of escort. He followed them, wondering what his brother was up to and wanting to finish the conversation that he was having with her. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be going his way.

* * *

Rohan watched as Pierre hit a boulder, about the size of small goat, with his tail. The boulder went flying across the chasm and then he used his fire to melt the boulder. The Dragon of Dare had been doing that for the past hour.

Rohan had been watching silently, glad that the dragon was playing since they had spent several hours the night before training. Occasionally, he would throw a rock to the dragon and in turn would either destroy it with his breath or catch it with his tail.

He rubbed his face with his hands and could feel that his eyes were droopy and puffy. His throat felt dry from the heat of the Dragon's cave that The Mystic Knight of Fire pulled out his water jug. He opened it and took a long and slow drink.

After Rohan put away his water jug, he placed his face in his hands. He looked up at the dragon and sighed with exasperation. "What do I do, Pierre?"

The dragon flew in front of the Mystic Knight and placed his head in Rohan's lap. A smile came to his lips as he placed a hand on the dragon's forehead and petted him. "Even though you are unable to speak to me, I know that I can always count on you to be there for me, my friend."

He thought about the words that Macha and Ivar had said to him. That he was not at fault for what his mother and father had done. He realized that even though he shared blood with Maeve and Tynan, two evil beings that had been intent on rule and destruction, he shared blood with his half-sister, Macha, one whose goodness inspired those around her to fight for goodness. He was also Draganta, the one destined to bring peace between Kells and Temra for a hundred lifetimes. He didn't believe that he could do such a thing, not with all of the hatred people had for Maeve and Tynan.

He put his head in his hands. "I don't know what I am going to do, but I need to figure this out soon."

The dragon seemed to understand that Rohan needed comfort so the dragon snuggled his head against the Mystic Knight of Fire. Rohan lifted up his head and petted his friend's head again.

* * *

Garrett watched as Deirdre knocked the quarterstaff out of Griffin's hands. She grabbed the fallen quarterstaff and placed both on Griffin's shoulders, asking him to admit defeat. Macha had taught a move to the Mystic Knights when she had first arrived in Kells.

Griffin smiled, raised his hands in the air in defeat and then bowed to the princess. "You are quite the warrior, princess."

"Thank you, Prince Griffin." She removed the training sticks from his shoulders. "You may call me Deirdre."

"And you may call me Griffin," he responded, giving the princess a charming smile.

Garrett narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what is brother was up to and he didn't like it. He wondered what Deirdre was up to, but her actions so far irritated and confused him.

The Mystic Knight of Air looked over and met Garrett's eyes. "Why don't you two have a bout?" She suggested, handing one quarterstaff to Griffin and then walking over to Garrett, and held out the other one.

The Mystic Knight of Forest looked at the quarterstaff and then to his brother, not surprised to see that his brother had a cocky grin on his face.

Griffin spun the quarterstaff in his hand and then put one end of it against the ground. He leaned on it, facing Garrett. "Well, brother, what do you think?"

Garrett held back a sigh and accepted the quarterstaff from the smirking princess. While he stepped toward his brother, he saw Deirdre stand where he had stood in his observation of the sparring.

He stepped up to Griffin, a mere step away from him, and held the quarterstaff in both hands, lengthwise before him. "Why are you here, Griffin?" He asked softly, so Deirdre or anyone close by couldn't hear.

Griffin brought his quarterstaff to the same position as Garrett. "Dear, Garrett, I am here to see my brother and to visit Kells which has been our ally for many years."

"Begin," Deirdre called out before he could remark.

The brothers began to circle one another, scanning each other, patiently waiting to see who would strike first.

"Why did you let Deirdre win?"

"Let the Princess win?" Griffin chuckled. "I didn't let her win, brother."

"You did." As he continued to circle his brother, watching for an opening or for his brother to attack him, he continued. "Remember we were trained together. I know your moves. You let her win."

"Perhaps, but she is the Princess of Kells and she is due respect."

"Respect? Respect would have been defeating her, not taking a fall. I shall ask again. Why did you do it? Why are you here?"

"What I choose to do or not to do, brother, is not your concern," Griffin responded with a slight scowl.

"When it involves my friends, then it does concern me."

As he turned in the circle, his line of sight went to where Deirdre had been observing. He saw Aderyn standing next to Deirdre. He knew that she had arrived a few moments earlier by that strange feeling that would float in is stomach. His eyes lingered on Aderyn.

"So, I wondered why you had allowed the betrothal to be broken between you and Deirdre. It was a girl."

His eyes flickered back to Griffin as he felt anger rise within him. He flew at Griffin, wielding the quarterstaff over his head, and he struck. The clacking of wood on wood reached his ears as he looked into his smirking brother's amused eyes.

"I see that you have acquired a weakness. Not one that is unique."

"It is not a weakness to care for someone, Griffin."

Griffin replied by rushing at the Mystic Knight of Forest, attacking with such ferocity that it took all of the strength of the Mystic Knight to deflect the attacks.

The intensity of his brother's attack increased. He saw a flash of movement on his right, but he wasn't quick enough. He felt the quarterstaff connect with his head. As he felt himself fall to the earth, he saw some flashes of light, a flash of golden hair and then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its characters are owned by Saban as well as whomever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Awakening

Garrett struggled against the darkness. His mind was working slowly, as though it were sinking into a deep bog. An image appeared in his mind, an image of perfection and beauty. It was of a girl with vibrant, fierce green eyes and golden hair. A name came into his mind and it formed on his lips. His eyes fluttered and the name came out. "Aderyn."

His eyes shot open. His head felt as though it was trying to split into pieces. He moaned softly as he brought his hand to his head. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in his chambers. He was in the Druid's healing room. When he looked to his left, he was surprised, and glad, to see Aderyn sitting in a chair next to his bed, fast asleep.

His forehead scrunched up a little, trying to remember the cause for him being in the healing room. Then he remembered that he had been sparring with his brother and his brother had hit him with the fighting staff. A frown came onto his face and anger flashed in his eyes. He wanted to curse his brother out loud but he didn't want to wake Aderyn.

He wanted to get fling himself out of bed so he could find Griffin and hit _him_ on the head. One look at the peaceful, sleeping form of Aderyn, gave him pause. He didn't want to disturb her slumber as he listened to her gentle breathing. He pictured her beautiful, adventurous, green eyes behind the closed lids and beneath soft eyelashes. He gazed at her toned arms that were resting at her sides.

He watched her as she began to stir. First, the lashes hiding her beautiful eyes slowly opened. She raised her lithe arms over her head and arched her back into a stretch, and then her hand went to her lips to hold back a yawn.

He felt his heart flutter at the emotions swirling in those eyes, but he kept his face calm. He hoped that she couldn't hear his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Garrett," she whispered as she leaned forward, clutching his arm through the quilt. "You're awake."

He felt warmth spread in his stomach at her touch. "Yes, I'm awake." He studied her face, glad to see that it was filled with a mixture of concern and relief.

She released his arm and sat back in her chair. "How long have you been awake?"

He wanted her warm hand to remain on his arm but instead of voicing what he wanted, he pushed himself up. "Not for long."

"Why didn't you wake me?" She rose quickly to her feet. "I shall retrieve Cathbad and have him tend to you."

He thought he saw a tint of red in her cheeks, but she had turned her face away from him. "I am all right," he replied firmly as he threw off the quilt and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He scooted himself to the edge and planted his feet firmly on the floor.

"Garrett, I am going for Cathbad. I suggest that you do not try to rise from that bed."

He heard concern in her voice as well as a touch of a command, but he waved her away with his hand as he placed his hands on either side and pushed himself up. The room spun before him and everything became a blur. He felt her hands around him.

He felt himself going down, then he felt himself being lifted up and onto something soft, that he realized was the bed. He shook his head, trying to make the room come into focus. Her arms will still around him and he wanted time to stop on that moment.

"Stay here, Garrett," she ordered as she withdrew her arms. "I will retrieve the Druid."

He nodded his head in agreement, still trying to get his bearings which were difficult when his head was spinning and he didn't know if it was because of his head injury or because of the feeling of her arms around him.

He wasn't sure of the length of time, but he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. "Here, drink this, Prince Garrett," Cathbad ordered as he held the goblet to the young man's lips.

He drank what was offered. It tasted like the fish soup that Angus had made once that reminded him of rotten seaweed mixed with slimy moss. He forced himself to swallow it and he fought even harder to keep it down.

Cathbad squeezed his shoulder in a show of moral support. Garrett nodded his head, having succeeded in keeping down the medicine. The Druid gently pushed him back onto the bed. "You need more rest."

"Yes, Cathbad," he reluctantly agreed as he adjusted his head upon his pillow. The room was beginning to loose its sharp edges and he knew that he was going fall asleep.

Cathbad turned to Aderyn. "I suggest that you get something to eat and some air."

"All right," she agreed as she turned her head away from Cathbad to look at him. "Garrett, when I return, you had better still be here." She said as she left the room before he could answer.

Cathbad raised a silvery, white eyebrow, his eyes filled with amusement. "She certainly has a presence and a voice of authority to her."

"Yes, Cathbad, she does," he replied, his thoughts on Aderyn as his heavy eyes closed with an amused smile on his face as he succumbed to the darkness, but the image of Aderyn remained foremost in his mind. The smile remained on his face the entire time he slept because he dreamed about Aderyn.

* * *

Griffin walked steadily and confidently through the darkness. It had been so simple when he had slipped out of the castle that he had been slightly disappointed. He wished it had been more of a challenge for him but he was highly skilled and the guards of Kells were not suited for one such as him.

His mind shifted to his brother's friends. It had been simple to gain the trust of his brother's friends. He smirked remembering how Deirdre had defended him which had caused Garret to be all huffy. He had taken the opportunity to strike his brother on his big head. Thankfully, the Princess of Kells truly believed that it had been an accident. A scowl came onto his face as he thought about his brother, the Mystic Knights and the two warrior women.

He thought about everything he had learned about them, which caused the scowl to deepen. His arrogant brother was the worst of them, but the rest of them needed to be taught a lesson as well.

He stopped and looked around once he had reached his destination. The moonlight shone down onto the ancient, broken stones. The vegetation had claimed the area by vines wrapping itself around the few remaining standing structures as well as moss that covered just about every surface. The grass with a mix of wildflowers and weeds sprung up from between stones set in the ground. He didn't care for the ancient past; the future was the only thing that mattered.

His dark green eyes gleamed and it wasn't due to the light from the waning moon. "Nemain, I need to speak with you," he called out and then he waited, hiding his impatience by imagining the sparring with Garrett and could feel the same excitement he had had when he had whacked his brother on the head.

"Prince Griffin," Nemain greeted as she swept out of the shadows, "have you done as I have asked?"

"No, not exactly," he answered and almost laughed at the anger that had risen on the sorceress' face. "There is tension among them as well as a few other things of interest that may aid us in our goals. Your appearance at the ruins of Temra has aided in that and has made them nervous. I have gained their trust."

"I summoned you to Kells," she said as she raised her chin up into the air, her eyes gleaming. "You shall obey me."

"Summoned me?" He chuckled with amusement. "You are lucky that I was near Kells at all. Besides, obeying you was not part of the plan."

Nemain's face darkened and the scowl on her face deepened. She looked as though she wanted to destroy him.

"Nemain," he said, firmly, deciding that it was better to appease the sorceress than to anger her so she would be useful to his plans. "Do not lose sight of that we have a common goal and that is to get rid of the Mystic Knights of Kells and their friends."

"I know of our shared goal," she responded, her dark eyes probing him intently.

He didn't flinch or look away from her gaze. He decided that a change of subject would distract her so she would cool her anger. "Since we have a moment, how did you know about me, Nemain? I doubt that my brother has mentioned me."

"You came here to ask me such a foolish question?" She rasped.

Griffin shrugged his shoulders and gave her his most charming smile. "I am just curious."

She sighed. "I have learned all I could about the allies of Kells. Hoping it would be useful," she added, gazing at him pointedly.

He ignored the implication that he wasn't useful considering he was the one doing all of the planning and the work.

"Reged has been an ally to Kells for quite some time. With the betrothal between the Princess of Kells and Prince Garrett, I had to learn all that I could about Reged. I had heard that the relationship between you and Prince Garrett was strained. I had also heard that you were quite the warrior."

"The betrothal between my brother and Princess Deirdre has been broken," he pointed out, unable to keep the disdain from his voice.

She grinned wickedly. "Since you have studied them so carefully, Prince Griffin, what have you planned for them?"

A smile spread across his face. "Yes, I have a plan," he answered, an odd gleam in his eyes as he started to tell her his plan regarding his brother and his brother's friends.

* * *

Aderyn turned away from Griffin and Nemain once she had learned of their plans. She forced herself to leave the ruins instead of rushing at Griffin and hurting him worse than he had hurt Garrett. She shook her head, knowing that she had to warn the Mystic Knights and her sister of Griffin's betrayal and the plans he had with Nemain.

An image of Garrett lying in bed with a bump on his head caused a red-hot fire of anger to stir within her. The hatred in Griffin's voice when he mentioned Garrett made her realize that Griffin had purposely knocked Garrett unconscious.

She hadn't wanted to leave Garrett, but she had seen Griffin sneaking from shadow to shadow as he snuck out of the castle. A feeling in her gut told her to follow him.

She slowed down her pace, knowing that she had to keep from stepping on a stick or kicking a stone so she wouldn't make Griffin or Nemain aware of her presence.

She sensed something behind her. She came to a stop, and drew her short swords as she spun around.

Griffin was standing about fifteen feet away from her. She saw that he was holding something in his hand. She gripped her weapons tighter, knowing that she had to stop him. She glanced at his face and saw that his eyes were dark and his face was as hard as stone.

She watched as he raised his hand and revealed the item that he had been holding. The last thing she saw were two glowing, green stones set into a horrible face with snakes surrounding it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its characters are owned by Saban as well as whomever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Aderyn's Curse

Macha walked down the corridor, her thoughts on a certain black haired Mystic Knight with a wide grin and stories that made her laugh. She sighed at the slight ache in her heart for when she was missing Angus. He had gone with Rohan and Deirdre on a mission and had only been gone for a couple of hours.

Rohan and Deirdre had been called to a village in the far north where one of the chieftains was having some issues with former Temra soldiers. Angus had gone with them, at Macha's insistence, to aid in the awkwardness that had risen between the Mystic Knight of Fire and the Mystic Knight of Air. She hoped that her beloved, with his disarming grin and his crafty charm, would be able to set things right between Rohan and Deirdre.

She had hoped that after the betrothal had been broken between Deirdre and Garrett, Deirdre would have spoken to Rohan about her feelings for him. It hadn't occurred and she knew it was because Rohan had been avoiding Deidre. He still carried guilt for what his mother, Maeve, had done to Kells, and to Temra. She had hoped that her talk with her brother would have helped, but it appeared that he was far more stubborn than she first thought.

As she walked past Garrett's room, her thoughts went to the Mystic Knight of Forest. She had heard about him waking up the morning before and tried to get out of bed before he was ready. She was glad that her sister had been there to prevent Garrett from falling to the floor and perhaps hurting himself even more.

Aderyn hadn't left Garrett's side the entire time that he had been unconscious. Macha knew that her sister was in love with Garrett. She could see that Garrett loved Aderyn, but she wasn't certain if he realized it, but he was in love with Aderyn.

She thought about contacting Fedelma, but her thoughts were interrupted because when she turned the corner, she had to stop quickly before bumping into Ivar.

"Good afternoon, Macha." Ivar greeted with a slight bow.

"Hello, Ivar," she responded with a bow in return.

They chatted a few moments about a new technique that they had been working on, when a familiar fairy fluttered in front of them.

Aideen smiled at them and looked pointedly at him. "Ivar, I have a message for you."

"Good afternoon, Aideen," Ivar greeted the fairy with a bow. "What is this message that you have brought for me?"

Aideen smile deepened as she fluttered closer to him. "Aderyn has discovered a possible location of the Silver Chalice."

Macha saw the excitement in Ivar's eyes. Her eyes went down the hall toward the room that Garrett occupied. She wondered when her sister had left the Mystic Knight of Forest's bedside and when Aderyn had had the time to discover the Silver Chalice's location.

Ivar leaned toward the fairy. "Where is Aderyn? Where has she discovered the Silver Chalice?"

Aideen smiled. "She is at the old ruins."

Macha brought her attention back to the fairy. "Why would the Silver Chalice be there?" Macha questioned.

Aideen shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, but that is where Aderyn is waiting for you."

"Thank you for the message, Aideen," he responded with excitement.

"You are welcome, Ivar," Aideen responded with a smile.

Macha could tell that Ivar was ready to rush away to the ruins and to the Silver Chalice that had escaped his grasp many times over the past few years. "I shall accompany you, Ivar," she said and followed him.

Once Macha and Ivar had turned the corner, Aideen's smile turned from friendly to wicked. She brought her hand to her face and waved. Her entire body began to shimmer, starting with her head. Black hair and ratty clothing replaced Aideen's bright clothing. The dark fairy grinned wickedly as she spun around and vanished.

* * *

Macha followed Ivar into the ruins, her eyes peeled for her sister. It had been some time since either of them had been there. Macha recalled when Anian had kept Angus a prisoner in the old dungeon.

Macha shook her head to get rid of the image. The past was the past and she shouldn't allow dark times to interfere in the present. She had come to this place for a different reason than recalling dark memories. She hoped that the Silver Chalice was here so this place would create a happy memory.

"Do you think the Silver Chalice is here?" Ivar questioned.

Macha smiled reassuringly at Ivar, having heard the desperation and hope in his voice to find his people's stolen treasure. "It's a possibility, Ivar. Aideen told us that Aderyn believes so."

"You believe that Nemain may have hidden it here?" He asked as he waved his Barbed Trident around at the broken stones and the vegetation that had taken claim of the ruins.

"It has not been found at the ruins of Temra Castle. It seems that Aderyn may have discovered its whereabouts." She looked around, a look of concern crossing her face. "It is strange that she is not here to meet us."

Ivar shook his head and looked around. "You are right. She should have greeted us by now."

"Hello, Prince Ivar," Griffin greeted as he stepped out from an outcropping of toppled stones. He turned to Macha, with a charming smile on his handsome face. "Good afternoon, Macha."

"Griffin, what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked beyond the smile and saw a dark intent in Griffin's eyes. She grasped the Amulet of Life that was hanging around her neck. She felt its comforting warmth in her hand.

"Where is Aderyn?" She questioned.

"Why, right here." He replied as he took a few steps to his left and grabbed a large, leafy branch. As he moved it aside, Aderyn appeared basking in the late afternoon sun.

Macha called her sister's name as she took a step forward, but Ivar grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. Her eyes didn't leave the frozen face of her sister's. Aderyn had been turned completely into stone.

Ivar raised his Barbed Trident and pointed it at the Prince of Reged. "Why, Griffin? Why have you done this to Aderyn? What do you have to gain?"

Griffin chuckled. "Ah, Prince Ivar, you are smarter than I thought." He turned and looked at Aderyn and turned back towards them. "I shall have the kingdom that is rightfully mine," he answered as he held up the Gorgon Medallion and watched gleefully as the hands of the Mystic Knight of Water and Macha turned to stone. His eyes gleamed as the curse crawled up the shoulders and down their torsos. "I need you to help me in my plans. I am glad that you decided to come here. It makes it so much simpler."

Macha took a step forward, but that was as far as she could go before her legs turned into stone and then her feet.

Griffin stepped up to the two newly created statues. "Now, this shall be interesting," he said as he pulled the Amulet of Life from around Macha's neck.

The sound of flapping wings and a raven landed on a rock near the statues. The raven started to shift until it turned into Nemain.

Nemain rushed to Griffin and held out her hand. "That is mine," she hissed frantically.

"Yes, Nemain," he agreed as he placed it onto her outstretched hand.

She grasped it and pulled it greedily to her chest. Her eyes glowed and a sinister smile spread across her face. She placed the Amulet of Life around her neck and looked at the two newly acquired statues.

She turned her head to Griffin. "What about the other Mystic Knights?" Nemain asked.

"I will handle them," he answered confidently.

Nemain snorted in disbelief. "You really believe that this plan of yours will work?"

He leaned towards her and whispered. "The plan is already working, Nemain."

He smiled ignoring Nemain's skepticism, knowing that what he had planned would come to fruition.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its characters are owned by Saban as well as whomever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Curse

Garrett opened his eyes. He looked over and saw an empty chair. He felt something in his gut and he realized that the feeling was disappointment and it was attributed to Aderyn's absence.

He carefully got out of bed. He was pleased when he didn't become lightheaded and almost fall to the floor. He dressed in the clean clothes that had been left in the room. When he grabbed his Mystic Weapon, he could feel the magic flow through it and into him. He looked around the room one more time to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. When he was satisfied, he decided it was time to find Aderyn.

His first place to check was the throne room. As he passed the guards, he saw Angus, Deirdre and Rohan sitting at the table with King Conchobar. He looked around and when he didn't see Aderyn in the room, he felt disappointment.

"Ah, Garrett, you are awake and walking around. How are you feeling?" King Conchobar questioned.

Garrett put a smile on his face as he walked toward the group. He bowed to the King of Kells. "I am well, your Majesty."

"Garrett, I am glad that you are healed," Deirdre said.

Garrett nodded his head as he looked to his fellow Mystic Knights. "Where are the others?"

Angus frowned and shrugged. "We just returned from a mission. We haven't seen anyone else yet."

He nodded his head, but his thoughts didn't linger on what mission they had been on. His thoughts were on Aderyn. He wondered if she was outside, he was about to excuse himself when he heard running footsteps coming from the hallway.

As he turned around, he saw the two guards prepare their weapons but they stepped back as Griffin ran into the room.

Griffin stopped before them, clutching his side and gasping to catch his breath.

"What is it, Griffin?" Deirdre asked after she ordered Angus to fetch Griffin some water.

Angus poured some water from a pitcher on the table and handed it to Griffin.

Griffin accepted the water and drank deeply before setting the goblet on the table. "Where is Cathbad?" Griffin asked, worry in his eyes and he kept clasping and unclasping his hands, looking at each of their faces in turn.

"Cathbad's not here," Rohan answered. "He went to collect some special herbs and roots. He will not return for awhile. What is wrong?"

"It's the others. They are…" Griffin paused as he looked at each of them in turn. "They are in trouble."

Garrett blinked as he felt something crawling up his spine and he realized that it was fear for his friends and for Aderyn.

"Macha?" Angus asked, going pale.

"Yes, and Aderyn and Ivar. They need you."

They turned and looked at the king. "Go," Conchobar ordered with a wave of his hand, his own face filled with concern.

Rohan rose from his seat and looked at Griffin. "Bring us to them," he ordered as he waved Griffin to lead the way.

Deirdre and Angus rose quickly as they followed Griffin and Rohan out of the room. Garrett brought up the rear as thoughts and images of Aderyn went through his mind. Some were of her laughing, other images of her fighting with strength and skill. Darker images of her in pain broke into his mind as he increased his pace.

* * *

Garrett looked at the statues of Macha, Aderyn and Ivar. He felt anger bubbling up as his gaze lingered on Aderyn. He brought his hand up to her cheek but all he felt was cold, smooth stone. He silently cursed whoever had done this to her and promised her that he would change her back.

He turned away and looked at his companions. Rohan had placed a comforting hand on Angus' shoulder while he stood before Macha. Deirdre was standing before Ivar, with a mixture of shock and concern on her face.

After Deirdre had looked at each of the statues in turn, she spun around, fierceness on her face. "They've have been turned into stone. How did it happen?" She questioned Griffin.

"It must be Nemain," Angus replied as he touched Macha's cold, hard hand, his black eyes flashing in anger.

"We need to get Cathbad," Rohan said determinedly.

"The quickest way to find him would be to ask our fairy friend for help," Deirdre suggested.

Rohan nodded his head as he called out, "Aideen!" He called out and waited a few minutes before calling the fairy's name a few more times. He looked around, waiting for her to fly to him and asking what she could do for him. He shook his head in frustration. "I don't know why she hasn't come."

"We cannot wait for Aideen to decide to come when you call. We should go out and find Cathbad ourselves," Deirdre suggested.

"Yes, that is a good idea, Deirdre. I have an idea where he may be." Rohan looked at the others.

"I believe it would be a good idea if I remain here," Garrett suggested as his eyes lingered on Aderyn.

"I shall stay here, too." Angus turned his eyes to Macha.

Deirdre looked at Garrett and he was surprised when she gave him a small smile of support and a look of understanding. She looked at the others. "Rohan and I shall find Cathbad and bring him back here."

While Rohan and Deirdre left, Garrett's eyes retuned to Aderyn. He felt a strange hollowness in his stomach and his heart felt weak. He had never felt so helpless. He didn't know how to break this curse, but he would do anything, anything to free Aderyn and his friends.

He glanced over at Angus who was still standing before Macha. He could see tears in the Mystic Knight of Earth's eyes as well as the worry and determination in his face. There was one other emotion etched onto the dark-haired man's face and that was love.

Garrett realized that he felt the same way for Aderyn and that he hoped he would have the chance to tell her. He began to despair, wondering if he would ever have the chance to tell Aderyn that he loved her, even if she didn't feel the same about him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his brother Griffin. His brother's face was unreadable as was his eyes.

Griffin removed his hand. "There may be a way to save them without waiting for the Druid."

Garrett took a deep breath as hope spread through him mixed with curiosity as well as a sprinkling of suspicion. He couldn't help but wonder why his brother hadn't mentioned this before when Rohan and Deirdre had been there.

The Mystic Knight of Earth spun around. "What, Griffin?" He asked impatiently, wiping his eyes. "What do ye know?"

Griffin turned slightly to face the statues, and then he cleared his throat as he turned back to the Mystic Knight of Earth. "Well, there is a magic item that could reverse this curse, but," he paused as he shook his head, "never mind." He looked at the statues. "We should stay here with them, besides, it is too dangerous to try and retrieve it," he responded waving away the suggestion with his hand.

He never saw Angus move but he watched as grabbed Griffin and pushed him against the semi-crumbled wall. The reformed thief brought his face right to the Prince's face. "Ye will take us there," he ordered darkly. "If it is to save Macha, Aderyn and Ivar, the danger is inconsequential."

"Very well, Angus. I shall take you there, but you need to release me first."

When Angus liberated Griffin and stepped back, Griffin looked over Angus' shoulder at him. "Brother, are you joining us?"

Garrett didn't respond for a moment as he studied his brother's face and eyes. He had a feeling that his brother was hiding something, but his gaze went to the statue of Aderyn. He looked back at his brother. "Yes, I am coming."

As he followed Angus and his brother, he took one last look at Aderyn's face. A renewal of energy and hope filled him as he quickened his pace.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its characters are owned by Saban as well as whomever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Search for the Druid

Deirdre cast a discreet eye at Rohan. Worry was etched into his face, making his usually jovial face appear older than his years. All of the trials of becoming Mystic Knights had meant nothing as the years progressed and the threats to Kells more dangerous and evil. It had matured the two mischievous boys that she had grown up with far more quickly than she had ever expected.

She had wanted to talk to Rohan before when they had ran the errand for her father, but unfortunately, Angus had been with them. She realized it might have been for the best, because on the way there and back, Rohan barely spoke a word, even to his best friend, Angus.

As she looked at Rohan, she realized that her feelings for the Mystic Knight of Fire had intensified these past few years. It had come as a powerful shock to her that the little boy she had grown up with had turned into a man and an attractive one.

Rohan slowed down and then stopped. "I believe Cathbad should be around here," he stated as he called out the Druid's name.

Deirdre looked around at the large patch of tall pine trees that had small ferns in between the trees narrow trunks. There was a rocky hill on the left with a narrow stream at its base. She didn't see any sign of Cathbad.

Rohan's calls for the Druid were answered by the sounds of birds chirping, bugs buzzing and small animals running in the underbrush.

When Cathbad didn't appear, she wondered if Cathbad was using his magic to blend into the woods. Rohan's voice increased in intensity, but there was no sign of the Druid, she knew that Cathbad was not there.

She glanced at Rohan and saw the profound distress on his face and within his eyes.

Rohan shook his head in frustration. He formed a fist and slammed it into his the palm of his other hand. "Cathbad is not here. I do not know where he would be." He gave a hopeless sigh. "There are a few ingredients that Cathbad gathers that I do not know the location of because the ingredients can be dangerous, so he keeps it a secret."

Deirdre frowned. "We cannot continue looking for Cathad when our friends are in danger. I recall one time that he went to collect his herbs; he had been gone for three days. We cannot wait that long."

Rohan nodded his head in agreement, still scanning the area. "I do not know where else to look for Cathbad."

Deirdre bit her bottom lip in thought as she looked around, wondering if there were tracks left by the Druid. That is when she saw a familiar oak tree that had two trunks erupting from the ground. It looked to her that a giant had taken an axe and cleaved it in half, but not quite making it to the ground. She looked at Rohan with a smile. "We are not far from Tir Na Nog."

"You are right, Deirdre," Rohan's face went from anguish to relief. "King Fin Varra may be able to help us. We need to get to Tir Na Nog quickly."

Deirdre followed after Rohan, wondering if she and Rohan would ever get the chance to talk. She realized that she had to make the time to speak with him.

When they arrived at the ring of stones, Deirdre placed her hand over the red gem in the middle of the slab of stone. Rohan placed his hand next to hers an image of him taking her smaller, softer hand in his larger, stronger hand entered in her mind. The image changed to him pulling her close to him. Embracing her in such a way that she could feel his heart beat against her chest.

She shook the exciting images out of her mind as they turned into a red mist and reappeared in the heart of Tir Na Nog.

She avoided looking at Rohan, knowing that her face would betray the thoughts that had entered her mind. She focused on King Fin Varra who was sitting upon his throne, leaning on his cane, looking up at the arrivals with a look of slight annoyance at having his latest party interrupted.

Rohan bowed deeply before the Fairy King. "Greetings, your Majesty, we need your help." Deirdre bowed before the king as well and gave the Fairy King a kind smile.

"Yes, yes," King Fin Varra said, nodding his head. "That is the only reason you ever come here, but, alas, why else would you come here?"

Deirdre felt guilty because it was true that the Mystic Knights only came to Tir Na Nog when they needed help from the Fairy King.

King Fin Varra chuckled. "I see that I have made you uncomfortable. What other reason would you come here? You are both too serious to have fun with us fairies."

Rohan cleared his throat. "Majesty, someone or something has turned some of our friends into stone."

The playfulness in Fin Varra's face faded as a frown replaced his grin. "Stone? Hmm."

Deirdre looked over at Rohan whose anxiety was clear upon his face and his impatience was apparent as he gently tapped his right foot.

"Well, I may have something that can return them to flesh and bone." He mumbled as he searched his robes. "Yes, here it is," he exclaimed as he held up a gray pouch. "The powder should hopefully help your friends." He tossed the pouch into the air, which went from being the size of a chestnut to the size of an apple once it landed in Rohan's outstretched hand.

Before they left, Rohan asked about Aideen, but no one in Tir Na Nog had seen her. They thanked King Fin Varra again as they left, returning to the human world.

Rohan lifted up the gray pouch and frowned at it. "I hope this powder works," Rohan remarked, as they left the fairy ring.

Deirdre eyed the pouch herself, but she never doubted the Fairy King's power or wisdom. "King Fin Varra assured us that it will work."

Rohan shrugged his shoulders as he put the pouch away. He sighed as his gaze went beyond the here and now. "I am worried about Aideen, though. Fin Varra said that she hadn't been around awhile."

Deirdre felt guilt and worry within her, but she knew that Rohan and the fairy had a special bond. She decided to keep the concern about Aideen to herself. "Aideen can handle herself."

"Yes, but she usually comes when I call."

She heard the worry and fear in Rohan's voice. "We will search for her once we use this magic powder on the others," she said firmly.

After they had been walking for several minutes in silence, Deirdre took a deep breath. "Rohan, I need to speak with you."

He slowed down, but continued walking. "We cannot do this, not now."

"When Rohan?" She asked as she ran until she was in front of him, forcing him to stop so he wouldn't collide into her. "When will be the time?" When he didn't answer she grabbed his arm and used her other hand to lift his chin, so he would look into her eyes.

She could see a flash of pain deep in his eyes, before he closed himself off as though he had been turned into a statue.

She released him, knowing that no matter what she said, he wouldn't open himself to her, so she turned away from him. She wiped a wayward tear with the back of her hand and sniffed quietly. She raised her chin, focusing on the path ahead. "You are right, of course. We need to help our friends." She began walking, not looking or even listening to see if he was following her. Macha, Aderyn and Ivar needed the magic powder and there was no time to waste, especially on someone who had closed his mind and his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its characters are owned by Saban as well as whomever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Bog, the Hag and the Rod

Garrett looked at Angus and Griffin walking in front of him and when he saw that neither of them was looking back at him, he rubbed the bruise on his head. He hadn't and wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it still hurt. He wasn't surprised that Griffin had hit him, but he never would believe that his brother would ever want to truly harm him, only humiliate him. He loved his brother, but their relationship had changed on the day that he had become the heir to the throne of Reged, instead of Griffin.

He shook his head, knowing that now was not the time to remember the past. Other thoughts entered his mind; one of the more prominent ones being what was Griffin actually doing in Kells. A flash of pain caused his eyes to water. He couldn't believe the thoughts that were going through his head, but he couldn't help but be suspicious.

As the sky went from an orange-yellow to a deep, dark violet, Angus pulled out his light crystal. Garrett did the same, silently thanking Cathbad for the crystals of light that the Druid had created for them several months ago. Once the light from the sun had vanished from the sky, the temperature dropped dramatically, causing Garrett to shiver. He pulled his cloak tighter, noting that autumn had arrived and nature was already hinting that winter would be on its way.

The light from the crystals as well as the stars and the light from the moon were unable to penetrate the darkness far ahead of them, which made Garrett wonder if any creatures were watching them. He didn't want to bump into any creatures that dared to live within the darkness.

His thoughts turned from the darkness to Aderyn. The skill she had as she wielded her two short swords had impressed him. She moved with such fluidity and intent, he wondered if she had been born with such skills. The image of her as a statue made his heart wrench painfully. He hadn't wanted to leave her and his friends, but his brother had offered a change them back.

He bumped into something and an image of a horrible filthy and hairy beast with fiery red eyes, fangs dripping with poison and large claws sharper than any dagger ran across his mind. He looked up and realized he had bumped into Angus. He breathed a sigh of relief and as he looked beyond the Mystic Knight of Earth he saw that Griffin had stopped. He opened his mouth to speak, but Griffin, without looking behind him, held up a hand for silence. Griffin turned his head left and right, studying the area before them.

Garrett took a breath and almost gagged. The air smelled of an eternal dampness with a dose of death and decay mixed in as well as the unmistakable smell of rotten eggs. He recognized that rather pungent odor and he wished he had a handkerchief to place over his mouth to cover the smell.

Angus lifted his crystal, casting its light ahead of the trio. Its light seemed feeble in the vast darkness, but the Mystic Knight of Forest was able to make see dark and twisted trees with green moss hanging limply from the bent branches marked the beginning of the bog. Shrubs hid the animals that scuttled around while the sound of the buzzing insects reached his ears, then one landed on his neck, which Garrett slapped, killing the bug, but not before it had bit him.

"A bog? What could possibly be in a bog that will turn our friends from stone back into flesh?" Angus asked with a deep scowl on his face and wrinkles on his forehead.

Griffin turned around, looking at the Mystic Knight of Earth with an intense smirk on his face and declared, "Power, my friend, great power."

Garrett felt a shiver down his spine and he knew it wasn't the chill in the air, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as his brother quickly entered the bog. Angus shot Garrett a worried glance, but he followed Griffin into the bog.

Garrett hesitated, wondering what lay within the dark bog. He shook his head, remembering that he was a prince and a knight and others were depending upon him. He rushed into the bog and caught up to Angus, holding his light crystal before him.

He began to place his foot in the exact place as Angus because a few times he hadn't, he stepped into the muck and it went halfway up his calf. He saw that Angus was placing his foot in the exact place as Griffin. He wondered how his brother knew where to lay each step and what power lay within the wretched, rancid bog.

It was warmer in the bog and he thought that he would never get the smell out of his clothes or his skin. "Griffin, where are you leading us?" He questioned, his voice coming out with a slight croak. As he waited for an answer, he grabbed his water skin and took only a sip, deciding that it was better to reserve as much water as he could because there was no way the bog would have any drinkable water.

Griffin didn't bother to turn around. "As I said, to something that will change your friends."

Garrett frowned as he put away his water skin, slapping at a bug that had landed on his face and wondering why his brother's tone made him feel more perturbed than he was already feeling.

"Let us find this thing and return to them to change them all back," Angus snapped, slapping his neck to kill another bug, which seemed not to deter the other thousands swirling around them.

As Garrett swept his hand before him, trying to wave off a swarm of the nasty biters, he realized that the bugs had suddenly vanished. The crystal in his hand, as well as the one in Angus' hand, dimmed, then was suddenly extinguished, like a sudden gust of wind blowing out a candle. The light of the moon and stars seemed to have dimmed as well, but Garrett could still make out Angus and Griffin standing before him.

"The crystals have gone out," Angus exclaimed.

Griffin told Angus to be quiet and pointed to an area ahead of them.

Garrett peered ahead, trying to see into the blackness of the night mixed with the eerie dimness of the bog. Then he heard the sound of a door opening and then a light appeared, revealing the area. He could see a hunched figure standing in the doorway of a small hut. The light revealed that the hut was made out of rough-hewn stones with a peat roof.

He was surprised that he hadn't noticed the small place before, since they were standing so close. It was almost as though it had appeared out of the air once the figure had opened the door.

The figure stepped outside of little house which caused two torches on either side of the doorway to flare up with an eerie light which revealed the figure. Garrett almost cried out in horror at its appearance. It was a Hag. Its face was like a gray stone that had been smashed into pieces and haphazardly put back together to try and form a female face. Its raggedy clothing was covered with black patches of grim, but some spots revealed that the clothing had once possibly been gray.

Angus took a step back, barely avoiding Garrett, but the Mystic Knight of Earth ended up stepping on a twig.

The sound of the twig snapping in the silence was like striking an anvil with a hammer in the silence of the night. The Hag's head snapped up and her dark eyes appeared in their direction. The torches on either side of the Hag flared up, shining on the Hag's toothy grin.

He ducked behind a fallen tree nearly avoiding a beam of magic that struck the tree behind him, which caused a long scorch mark on the old trunk. He sensed a presence next to him, but as the Hag sent another bream of magic, it revealed that Angus was crouching next to him.

"Where's Griffin?" Garrett asked, glancing around.

Angus looked around. "I do not know. I believe we should call upon our armor."

Garret nodded his agreement as he brought his axe above his head at the same time as Angus hefted his Terra sling mace into the air with both of his hands.

"Forest before me," Garrett called out at the same time that Angus yelled, "Earth beneath me."

He stood there waiting for his mystical armor to appear but nothing happened. He looked over at Angus and saw a bewildered glance on the Mystic Knight of Earth's face, knowing that it must mirror his own.

Garrett heard a loud whoosh and the tree they were taking cover behind erupted into flame, sending fiery orange embers falling around them.

He dived to his left while Angus went the other direction. He looked at his friend, wondering what they were going to do and where his brother had gone.

Angus shook his head. "It seems we are unable to call upon our armor." He twirled his Terra Sling Mace above his head and jumped out from behind the cover of the trees. Garrett watched as Angus' face went from determination to shock to fear as he leapt back behind the tree, nearly avoiding another ball of fire.

Garrett leapt to his feet and brought his empty hand to the one holding the single axe, saying the words that would bring forth its twin. He yelled in frustration when nothing happened. "I cannot call upon the other axe."

"There must be some magic at work in this swamp," Angus commented, muttering an obscenity. The Mystic Knight of Earth hefted his Terra Sling Mace and grinned at Garrett. "We may be unable to call upon our armor or use the magic blasts of our Mystic Weapons, but they are still weapons."

Garrett spun his axe in his hand. "You are right, my friend. Let's take down this Hag."

Garrett looked at Angus. Angus indicated that he would circulate to the left while Garrett would distract the Hag. He nodded his assent knowing that Angus wanted to make up for alerting the Hag to their presence in the first place.

He waited until Angus was out of sight before he took a deep breath and revealed himself to the horrendous hag.

The Hag spotted him and with a toothy grin, sent a ball of fire right at him.

Garrett went to the right into a roll and went into a crouch. The Hag went for the distraction, sending a black ball towards him. He flung himself towards the left. The ball clung to the trees and he realized it was sticky pitch.

The Hag screamed in annoyance and took a few steps towards him, waving her hands before her and murmuring words to a spell underneath her breath.

Garrett silently cursed the Mystic Knight of Earth for taking so long. He saw a glimpse of something dark moving closer to the Hag. He breathed a silent sigh as the shadow got closer to the Hag.

Angus stepped into the light, readying his mace to strike the Hag, when the Hag spun around and flung her hands towards the reformed thief.

Angus' eyes widened in surprise as the witch's spell struck him in the chest. The blow from the spell sent Angus backwards into the air.

Garrett rose to his feet, yelling out to his friend. He raised his sword in one hand and his axe in the other as he flung himself at the Hag.

Griffin appeared behind the Hag. "I have it. I have the Rod of Enchantment," Griffin called out excitedly holding before him a rod the length of his arm, looking like a well polished stick, but it cast its own light in the darkness.

The Hag spun around and rushed towards Griffin, her clawed hands raised, ready to attack and yelling, "No!"

Garrett stopped as Griffin raised the Rod menacingly, an odd gleam in his eyes. "Hold there, you old Hag, and if you move, I shall turn you into dust."

She stopped in her tracks, lowered her hands and bowed her head in defeat.

Garrett returned his sword to his sheath, but held onto his axe as he went to check on Angus while the Hag was distracted. He was relieved to see that Angus had opened his eyes and was already beginning to push himself up. Garrett helped his injured friend to his feet.

Angus thanked him, picked up his mace, and rushed over to stand in-between Griffin and the Hag. He ignored the Hag as he faced Griffin. "Let us leave this place to return to the others and turn them back."

Garrett tightened the grip on his axe when he saw an odd gleam in his brother's eyes. It was a look of pure hatred. He ran over and stood next to Angus, once more taking his sword from his sheath. He held the sword and the Mystic axe before him.

"Griffin?" Angus questioned hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

"What I've been meaning to do since I arrived on Kells," he sneered as he lifted the Rod of Enchantment and pointed it at the two Mystic Knights.

"What's that?" Garrett wished that he could call upon the magic from his Mystic weapon and armor.

"Why, making you suffer, of course." He waved the instrument of magic.

The two Mystic Knights couldn't avoid the spell and as Griffin lowered the Rod, he smiled. He looked down and saw a black mouse and a whitish-blond one. He waved the Rod again and the two mice were placed together in a cage.

He looked at the Hag, holding the Rod of Enchantment aloft. "You shall hold onto these two creatures until I return to retrieve them." He turned away.

"Do you not want to bring them with you?"

He snorted and turned just enough to see the Hag. "Why? One is a thief and the other is not fit to rule. I have other plans at the moment and will not have time to punish their failures."

He waved the Rod before him, opening a portal and stepped through it, disappearing from the bog.

The Hag lifted up the cage and mumbled to herself as she carried the two Mystic Knights toward her hut. When she entered, she slammed the door behind her, shutting out the light and casting the bog back into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its characters are owned by Saban as well as whomever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 10: True Motives

Rohan walked ahead of Deirdre and focused on the path ahead of him, noting that the setting sun shone on some leaves here and there on various trees that were starting to turn from a dark, vivid green to a blood red, or a brownish orange. Winter was on its way, which would mean the arrival of squalling snow and ice-cold, bitter winds. He wondered if the winds would be colder than he had made his heart whenever the Princess of Kells was near him or when the fiery redhead was on the edge of his thoughts.

He sighed softly, knowing exactly what Deirdre was doing behind him. She would be holding her head erect, her body would walk with a regal grace, but her eyes would show her true feelings that would be a mixture of pain and sadness.

He didn't want to hurt her but he had to protect her, from him. Macha had told him that just because he shared the same blood as Maeve and Tynan, didn't mean that he was like them. Her words had brought hope to him.

He shook his head to banish the flicker of hope that he could be with Deirdre. He couldn't take the chance that he would one day destroy Kells, betray his friends and worse of all, hurt Deirdre. He was the son of the treacherous and devious Maeve after all. His father was worse than Maeve was, and since he had the blood of both of them flowing through his veins, he feared that he would become like them or more terrible than them.

He heard Deirdre sigh behind him and a smile appeared on his face as all of the negative thoughts that had been in his mind vanished as the image of her entered his mind.

The trials that had occurred between him and Deirdre had increased their bond as knights and had ignited more than friendship. Rohan didn't want that flame to become a burning inferno that would burn everything in its path leaving nothing but ashes between them.

As he maneuvered around a fallen tree, he held back the desire to turn around and take her in his arms, then to bring his face to hers and steal a kiss. He cleared his throat and shook his head to clear the image from his mind and the ghostly whisper of her rosy lips touching his.

He was relieved to see that they had arrived at the ruins and was surprised to see that Angus, Garrett and Griffin were nowhere to be seen. He was relieved to see that the statues of Aderyn, Macha and Ivar remained as they had left them.

"Angus? Garrett? Griffin?" Deirdre called out, looking around. She turned her head to Rohan, her rosy lips turned upwards into an annoyed frown. "Where are they? Do you believe something has happened to them?"

Rohan could hear the concern in Deirdre's voice but he focused on the ground. A frown appeared on Rohan's face when he saw no signs of a struggle, a scuffle or any scuffmarks from discharged Mystic Weapons.

He looked over at the fiery redhead. "They would never leave them without a good reason."

She placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "They should have stayed here with them," she lifted on of her hands from her hip to wave at the statues.

"We shall find them later. We should focus on our three friends here before going to find the others." Pulling a pouch that he had received from the Fairy King, from his belt, he opened it, took a pinch of dust, and flung it over Macha. He said the magic words that King Fin Varra had told him to speak three times then he waited, but nothing happened.

"Try again," the princess of Kells, suggested, her eyes locked on their friends for any signs of movement.

He noted the urgency and concern in her voice and repeated the casting, but still nothing happened.

"Now, what are we to do?" The Mystic Knight of Air exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes.

He didn't answer because he didn't know what to do next. If the Fairy King's magic didn't work on whatever had turned their friends into statues, he didn't know what would break the evil spell and bring their friends back to them.

* * *

Griffin had been watching from a secure location when Rohan and Deirdre entered the ruins. He listened to them wonder where he, Angus and Garrett had gone. He had watched without an expression on his face as the Mystic Knight of Fire tried and failed to change Aderyn, Macha, and Ivar back.

He decided that it was time for it to end as he stepped out from the shadows, walking behind the statues of Macha, Ivar and Aderyn. "The powder from the Fairy King will not work."

Rohan and Deirdre jumped in surprise as he casually approached them.

The Mystic Knight of Fire could not hide the suspicious look in his eyes or the way his hand flexed, readying it to grasp his sword. "Griffin, where are Angus and Garrett?"

Griffin was slightly impressed that he had caught on, but it would have been far more impressive if the so-called hero and leader had caught on a lot sooner. "You needn't worry about them."

"Why?" The princess of Kells questioned with a mixture of anger and fear in her voice. "What have you done to them?"

He turned to face the princess, his eyes darkening, but his face remaining expressionless. "As I said, you don't need to worry about them," he repeated.

The fiery redhead placed her hand on her crossbow, but didn't bring it forth, just yet. He knew that she didn't want cause any damage to her friends, but once he was clear of them, he knew she would strike. It didn't worry him; he knew that with the Rod of Enchantment in his possession, the two remaining Mystic Knights didn't stand a chance.

"Why have you turned them into statues?" The Mystic Knight of Fire questioned.

Griffin sighed, knowing that two Knights should know about the failures of their friends. He turned around and stood in front of Ivar, turning slightly to face Rohan and Deirdre. "Ivar," he said as he clapped the statues shoulder, "failed his kingdom by allowing a thief to steal something precious."

He stepped in between Macha and Aderyn. "The two sisters, well, they seem to want to continue the degradation of their kingdom, as well as Kells, Temra, and Reged."

His gaze lingered on Aderyn. "Aderyn is a princess who instead of working for her kingdom, she is blindly following my brother because she believes she is in love with him." He turned his head to Macha. "Macha is the daughter of an evil being so her blood is tainted."

"What about Angus?" Rohan asked, worry for his best friend evident on his face and in his voice. "What has he done?"

"The thief," he said in disgust and shrugged his shoulders, "has gotten what any thief truly deserves."

"You did something to Garrett as well. Your own brother," Rohan spoke with shock.

"My brother has failed in his duties to Reged. He allowed the betrothal between him and Princess Deirdre to be broken." He sighed, looking beyond the place and time. "The bonds between Reged and Kells would have been solidified when they wedded."

His attention returned as he locked eyes with Rohan, whose face was turning red and his hand going even closer to his weapon. "Rohan is the Prince of Temra."

A look of shock and shame crossed across the Mystic Knight of Fire's face which caused Griffin to laugh. "Don't look so surprised. It is not difficult to discover such information if you know who to ask."

His face became serious as he pointed at Rohan. "You have abandoned your kingdom. You are also tainted by the same evil that fathered Macha."

He stepped away from the statues, leaned back, and swept his hands wide. "The kingdoms of Kells and Temra shall no longer be in the hands of those whose own selfish needs take priority over ruling true kingdoms."

"You are mad," Deirdre exclaimed, bringing forth her Whirlwind Crossbow having grabbed it while he had been focused on Rohan.

Griffin shook his head and laughed. "I am not mad, Princess; I am the only one worthy to rule. I have sacrificed for my people," he declared, bringing his hand to his chest, his eyes looking beyond her. "I am a true King. You, Princess Deirdre, have abandoned your duty to your kingdom. You broke the betrothal with my brother that would have united Kells and Reged forever."

He took something from his pocket and Deirdre sent a blast at him from her Mystic Weapon. He waved the Rod of Enchantment sending the mystical weapon's attack harmlessly into the air. He looked over at Rohan who was aiming the mystical sword in his direction. He lifted the Rod, pointed it threateningly at the Princess of Kells and shook his head.

Rohan reluctantly lowered his sword, anger flashing in his eyes.

He turned his gaze to Deirdre, who still had her Whirlwind Crossbow pointed right at his chest. "Princess, I suggest that you lower your weapon as well. There is no point in using it against me, but you may miss and in doing so, destroy your friends."

His gaze retuned to her and even though he saw the disgust on her features, he didn't care. He lifted the Medallion and turned her into stone. "You shall take some time, Deirdre, and maybe you will discover how to be a true Queen."

"No!" Rohan yelled as he raised his sword and ran towards him.

Griffin turned the Medallion in the Mystic Knight of Fire's direction which turned the attacking knight into stone.

He fingered the Medusa Medallion that he wore around his neck. It was true that he didn't need it anymore since he had the Rod of Enchantment in his possession, but he had been taught to never leave anything that could be useful behind.

He sighed, knowing that he had an obligation to Nemain. He knew that bringing order to Kells and Temra would take some time. Once the island was set right, then he could return to Reged and become its King, as was his destiny.


End file.
